Strange interviews and strange stories
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Hugo Strange has had many interviews with the inmates of Arkham City. Strange gets a sudden interest with a group of young rogues and a mysterious rogue that helps the Riddler. Here are their interview tapes. slight horror but nothing over the top. Contains my OC's.
1. Chapter 1 Turner: Jessica

Strange interviews with a Jester.

Hugo Strange waited in his office for his next patient to arrive.

There was a knock at the door, followed by. "Professor Strange, the prisoner is here."

Strange nodded. "Come in." he said.

The TYGER guards dragged the prisoner in and strapped her to the chair.

Jester sighed and looked at Strange. "What do you want Strange? Do you have any idea what kind of schedule I have?"

Strange sighed. "No ,Jessica, I do not."

Jester glared at him. "Don't call me Jessica!" she snapped.

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"That's not my name. Not any more any how. My name is Jester and that's that." she said annoyed.

Strange sighed. "Jessi- I mean Jester. Do you think you could tell me about your past?"

Jester raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you brought me up here for? To satisfy your curiosity?"

Strange glared at her. "Just tell me about your past."

Jester nodded her head. "Very well. I started my crime life after my mother abounded me and Black Mask found me. He raised me and taught me how to fight."

Strange nodded. "I see. Continue."

Jester tilted her head to the side. "I had one key specialty at the time. Hot wiring cars." Jester grinned.

"But unfortunately I did it to often and my Boss found out. So he called a meeting at the Ace chemical plant and pushed me into that stupid vat of chemicals."

Hugo Strange raised an eyebrow. "That was a quick dessicion."

"It was wasn't it. When I came to I wandered the streets and ran into the Riddler. He was shocked, you see I had met him before ,at one of Black Mask's meetings and we had gotten on really well. So he wanted to help me and he brought me to the Joker, because he said that the Joker understood what it was like to be different. So I went and then Jessica Turner died and Jester was born."

Jester smiled. "Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not. Tell me, who's fault you believe it was that made you what you are?" asked Strange.

Jester raised an eyebrow. "Who's do you think? It's Black Mask's obviously!"

"Are you sure? I believe it was yours." said Strange.

Jester's hands clenched into fists. "Come again!"

"Listen. I believe that it was your fault that you ended up like this but you don't want to admit it. I have read 5 other accounts of your story, you even change your gang nick name, if the story you are telling you are in a gang. Only 4 things are the same. The Ace chemical building, the Joker, the Riddler and Black Mask. I must admit Jester…. or is it Twitch or maybe Ace? I'm talking to. Which ever one you are, I must admit you have done a very good job at covering your tracks."

Jester giggled. "What can I say, I'm a creative girl. Besides the Joker once told me, if you're going to have an origin story, better make it multiple choice."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Jester grinned. "It's to keep nosy idiots like your self out of your past life! I must admit it's quite clever and it works."

Jester looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh session is over such a pity. Oh, and Strange. My boss want's to know when the next doctor will be arriving?"

Strange folded his hands. "I will talk to you again Jester."

Just then the guards came and took Jester away.

"Where is the Doctor I sent last week Jester?" demanded Strange as he glared at the clown girl.

Jester shrugged. "Oh, probably just hanging around somewhere. You know these Doctors one minute there all like ,oh we'll do that for you' the next ,they some how just randomly fall into a raging hot furnace."

Strange clenched his fists. "This is the 4th Doctor you've killed this week."

Jester shook her head. "Naaa, it wasn't me at all, it was my boss."

Strange took a deep breath. "What is Joker planning?"

Jester frowned. "I don't know? Besides you know Joker. Yack, yack, yack!" said Jester as she made her hand look like a moving mouth.

Strange glared at her. "The guards had trouble bringing you up."

"Yes they did have a little bit of trouble didn't they?" said Jester grinning.

"You killed two of them with Joker toxin and injured 3." snapped Strange. "Why?"

Jester shrugged. "Fish gotta' swim. Birds gotta' fly."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Funny. Your boss said the exact same thing to me. You seem to be alike in many ways. Why is that? Why are you so much like your boss?"

Jester shrugged. "I don't know. I just am. In other words I guess you could say we share the same sort of humour."

"Is that what you think? Do you think killing people is funny?" asked Strange.

Jester sighed. "Ya' know when I got thrown into that vat. I started to swim and as I did I thought I might actually get away with it."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "I take it that wasn't the case."

Jester clenched her fists. "Does it look like I got away with it?! Ya' see the thing with death is…. well it's not permanent. I thought I was dead, but look at me now alive and kicking!"

Strange rubbed his temples. "I don't see how this links up to the question I asked you."

Jester shrugged. "It probably doesn't. I just felt like saying that. Besides, Hugo, shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?"

"What are you talking about?!" snapped Strange.

Jester smiled. "What am I talking about? Oh ,Hugo, don't tell me you've forgotten about your little… experiments! Or , for that matter, protocol 10!"

Strange stiffened.

"Now you see ,Hugo, I know about a lot of things that are to do with you. I haven't told any one about it YET, but I will. Unless of course Ya' do me a favour."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want?"

Jester smiled. "I think I'll tell you that next time."

"Have you come to a dessicion as to what you want me to do?" asked Strange.

Jester grinned. "Well, hello to you too Professor. Nice to see you haven't forgotten your manners."

"I haven't got time for your games Jester!" snapped Strange.

Jester rolled her eyes. "Sheesh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today didn't they? Though, in my case, it would be the padded cell!" Jester burst out laughing.

Hugo tightened his fists. "You're testing my patients."

"Actually ,Hugo, you're the one that's 'testing the patients' if Ya' get where I'm coming from?" said Jester.

Strange narrowed his eyes at her.

Jester rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you what I want. I want you to give the Joker clan, complete control over the foundations of Wonder Tower and Wonder City. Oh and I would also like you to leave Mist Terry alone!"

Strange raised an eyebrow. "I understand the first bit, but, why Mist?"

Jester sighed. "Cos' Eddie's getting worried about her. So you leave her alone, we'll leave you alone. Sound fair?"

Strange nodded.

Jester grinned at him. "Great. Well, I must be off, those Doctors don't give themselves orders Ya' know and err, speaking of Doctors. When are we getting the next bach?"

"That doesn't concern you ,Jester." said Strange.

"I think you'll find that it does ,Strange, after all it is my boss your getting these Doctors for. But it would be nice if Ya' told me where I'm picking them up from and what time?"

"The Wonder Tower foundations, midnight."

Jester giggled. "Why do the mysterious ones always pick midnight as the time? I must ask my boss that question."

"I would like to talk to you about your sister." said Strange.

Jester glared at him and uttered through gritted teeth. "What sister?"

Strange smiled. "Your sister, Sasha Turner, I believe you haven't talked to her in a while."

Jester crossed her arms. "If I haven't talked to her ,then what can I tell you about her?" she snapped.

"Now, now, Jester. I only want to talk about your sister, is that a problem?" said Strange a smile slowly finding it's way on to his lips.

"Yes." Jester answered.

"And why is that?" asked Strange leaning forward.

Jester narrowed her eyes. "You go and get a psyco to ask you questions about your family, then you'll know why. Because that's what's happening now."

Strange narrowed his eyes. "I am not insane." he stated rather bitterly.

Jester rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're as nutty as all of us, only you don't want to admit it." Jester paused and looked at the floor. "You're just like Edward in that way."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I am the same as the Riddler?"

Jester narrowed her eyes, as if to say, yes.

"Interesting. Tell me, have you talked to Mister Nigma recently?" asked Strange folding his hands.

Jester glared at him. "What's it to you Strange?"

"I would like to see, which rogues trust which rogues. It's only so I can-"

"Form a plan of attack. If you know which rogues trust which rogues, then you can divide and conquer." Jester leaned forward and glared at Strange. "I'm not an idiot Strange, so don't talk to me like one."

Strange was taken aback. Jester was being a very difficult patient.

"You are very confident in yourself aren't you? I do wonder where you get it from, considering how young you are and what your past was like. That is ,of course, if your story about your past is actually true." said Strange.

"Come back in a weak Doc' and let me think about it, I might remember which one is the real one." said Jester a grin cracking across her face.

"Why did you turn into a rogue? Someone so young surely has a lot to live for. Do they not?" said Strange.

"You really are trying to get in my head, aren't you Strange?" hissed Jester.

"It is my job, Jester." said Hugo staring at the child.

Jester shook her head. "Nah. You abuse your job."

"Like you abuse the rules?" asked Hugo.

Jester grinned and nodded her head. "Exactly. Finally you are starting to understand me." she said grinning.

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "You say that like I have been trying to understand you for a long time. Why is that?"

"Please, Hugo. I saw you watching me when you worked at Arkham. I saw you and all of the other Doctors, all of you wanting to get in here." said Jester tapping her temple. "Not like you're gonna' succeed. No has been able to understand and solve me. I'm a puzzle that never ends!" she burst out laughing. "Even Eddie can't solve me. Now if you don't mind Hugo, I have some jobs to do." said Jester as she stood up and walked to the door. "But remember something, Hugo. Laughter is only one letter away from slaughter!"

Batman stopped the tape and stared at it.

"Anything new Sir?" asked Alfred through the Com-link.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to pay Jester a little visit though." said Batman as grappled up and glided towards the steel mill.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2 Fright: Luna

Some tapes are frightening.

Hugo Strange sat in his office, like always did, waiting for the next prisoner to arrive.

"Professor Strange? We have the prisoner you requested." said a TYGER guard.

Strange nodded. "Bring her in."

The guard nodded and grabbed the prisoner by the arm and strapped her to the chair.

Then he left and locked the door.

"Hello. My name is-"

"Professor Hugo Strange. Yeah, I know. What I don't know is why I'm here." snapped the prisoner.

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Tell me Miss Fright. Are you truly not afraid of anything?"

Midfright sighed. "Yes. I always tell people that but they never believe me. I don't know why."

"Probably because it is impossible. Everyone fears something. Even Jonathan Crain did-"

"Leave Jonathan out of this!" snapped Midfright.

Strange smiled. "Ahh yes, Jonathan's dead now isn't he? How sad for you to have lost your only friend in the whole wide world."

"I wish I could say I was glad that you felt sorry for me, but that would be a lie." hissed Midfright.

Strange chuckled. "Were you there when it happened? Did you see the whole thing?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I did." said Midfright.

"Now Midfright, what is it that drove you to this?" asked Strange.

"What's it to you Strange?" asked Midfright.

"Please, Luna, can't we be a little bit nicer to each other?" asked Strange in a mocking tone.

Midfright gripped the seat and Strange couldn't help noticing the shadows move a little bit. "No we can't."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

Midfright narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer. "Because I don't like you. Was that the answer you were looking for?"

Strange sighed. "I think we're done here. Guards!"

The next day Hugo let Midfright sit at the seat without the cuffs.

"What's with the kindness Strange?" hissed Midfright.

"Why do you always suspect me of something, Luna? Surely you're not frightened of me?" said Hugo in a mocking tone.

"Fear you? Please. I don't fear anything, as I said in our last little chat." said Luna.

Strange smiled. "I would like to know why you made such close friends with Jonathan."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "I thought I told you not to mention Jonathan?!"

"Maybe so. But I would like to talk about him. This is my session after all." said Strange.

Midfright growled. "I don't care if it's your session, Strange! I don't want to talk about Jonathan is that clear?!"

"You saw what happened. How did you feel?" asked Strange.

"Since you're not going to drop this I'll tell you. I felt sad, annoyed, confused and…..scared." whispered Midfright.

"Scared you say? The thought of loosing Jonathan scared you. Why is that? Why were you scared of loosing someone that everyone else wanted dead?" asked Strange.

"He was the only one that was ever nice to me. Of course I felt scared about loosing him! He was my only friend!" shouted Midfright.

"You most of course realise, there was nothing you could do to save him." said Hugo.

Midfright gritted her teeth. "Yes Hugo, I know. Like there is nothing here to save you!"

"Actually there is." said Hugo as the guards came in, restrained Midfright and dragged her off, kicking and screaming.

"Are you better today, Luna?" asked Strange in a mocking tone again.

"On top of the world Professor!" said Midfright grinning.

Strange raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just imagining your head on a spike is rather relaxing." said Midfright grinning.

"Charming. But I would like to ask you some questions about your past." said Hugo.

Midfright's grin left her face. "No."

"What?"

"I said No. No we are not going to talk about my past." said Midfright gripping the chair.

"And why is that?" asked Hugo smirking as he leaned in. "I have heard that your parents thought you were a demon. Am I correct?"

"Yes. But they were overly religious so of course they thought I was a demon. I mean look at me!" shouted Midfright as she gestured to herself. "I was born like this, you moron! Of course they thought I was a demon! I mean grey skin and mismatched eyes, with orange hair with black streaks in it, isn't exactly the hight of fashion, is it?"

"Now, now Luna. No need to be angry." said Strange smiling.

"Do you know how much I hate you Hugo?!" hissed Midfright. "I'll give you a clue, it's somewhere between 99 and 101, okay."

Strange chuckled. "Luna. You really need to work on that temper of yours. It'll get you into trouble."

"It can get me out of it too, Hugo. Speaking of getting out, it's time for me to go." and with that Midfright slipped out of her cuffs and the chair and ran through the shadows.

Nightwing sat in the bat cave in silence. "Hugo Strange is a really twisted person, isn't he?" he called over to Alfred who was putting the grapple guns away.

"Indeed he is. To punish such a young unstable mind like that, is pure evil." said Alfred.

"Lucky for Midfright she managed to escape by the 3rd interview. I'd hate to think what Strange would've done to her if she hadn't" said Nightwing as he got up and walked over to his bike. "Don't wait up Al'!" and with that he left.

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3 Nashton: Nigma: Emily

Taped questions.

Hugo Strange tidied his desk up and sat down.

"Professor Strange. We have the prisoner." said a TYGER guard.

Strange smiled and nodded to the TYGER guard. "Bring her in."

The guard walked out before walking back in again dragging the prisoner.

He sat her in the seat and strapped her to it.

"What's this about Strange?!" hissed Conundrum as she shuffled in her seat.

"It's only an interview Emily. Nothing else. But I will be having many with you." said Strange.

Conundrum smirked. "Why? Has my uncle gotten to you?"

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you say that?"

"It's obvious. You want me to tell you stuff about my Uncle. Which I am not going to." said Conundrum looking very pleased with herself.

"I am having interviews with all of the super criminals, Miss Nashton." said Strange.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "My name is not Nashton! It's Nigma, understand?!"

"So, Miss E. Nigma, then. Why are you so determined to wipe out your original name?" asked Hugo.

"Because my family I don't like that much. But my Uncle I love." said Conundrum.

Strange chuckled. "You do realise that he is incapable of loving somebody other then himself don't you? He doesn't love you, he never can. He only loves himself. His love only goes as far as his reflection." said Strange. "Sad but true and you know this, yet you stay with him. Why is that?"

"Because when you're family, Strange, that's what you do." snapped Conundrum. "Besides you're wrong about him Strange. My Uncle does care for me and a few other people. But I won't name them."

"And why's that." asked Strange.

"Because I know you'll go after them Strange. So tell me how is that secret panel in your closet?" asked Conundrum a very smug smile crossing her face.

Strange narrowed his eyes. "We're done for today. Guard."

"Hugo, if you wanted to talk to me, you only had to ask. You didn't have to go to these extremes to do it." said Emily as she lifted up her hands to show the cuffs.

Hugo narrowed his eyes at her. "Where is Riddler?" he snapped.

"Oh, my Uncle really has gotten to you hasn't he?" said Conundrum in a teasing manner.

"I don't have time to play your games." hissed Strange.

"I don't play games, Hugo. If you want games then talk to Jester or the Joker, they like games." said Conundrum.

"Then what do you play?" asked Hugo.

Conundrum grinned. "I play a game of riddles."

"But it is still a game." said Strange.

"Maybe so, maybe so. But it is different to the game you were referring to." said Conundrum grinning childishly.

"Your IQ score was quite impressive, Miss Nigma. You scored 178 in it." said Hugo.

"I know right? I am so smart I amaze my self sometimes!" said Conundrum grinning.

"You're narcissistic, just like your Uncle. I wonder how you can grow such a high love for yourself, when you live in such a poor world." said Strange.

"Because, in the poor world I live in, I'm the only thing worth any value." said Conundrum with a smug grin on her face.

"Where is your Uncle?" asked Strange.

"Not gonna' tell you, Strange!" hissed Conundrum.

"And why's that?" asked Strange.

"Because you'll kill him, or worse." snapped Conundrum. "I know about your little experiments Strange! So don't play me for a fool, because a fool, I am not."

"Do you realise, what I could do to you if you don't tell me?" snapped Strange.

Conundrum smiled, but insane or sane smile, Strange was not sure of. "Do you realise what me Uncle could do to you, if you did anything to me?" she said with threat lacing her whisper.

Strange sighed. "Guard. Take her away."

"Riddle me this Professor! Go on, take a _**shot**_, we'll _**riddle**_ you!" cried Conundrum as she was strapped to her seat.

"The answer is bullets." said Strange.

"Yes. And what do you need to fire bullets?" asked Conundrum, crossing her legs.

"Guns, of course." said Strange with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you-"

"Asking you these things? Now that is a conundrum, isn't it?" said Conundrum as she burst out laughing.

"Emily. It would be wise to tell me why you asked me such things. You don't want to do anything foolish do you?" said Strange a smile gracing his lips.

Conundrum narrowed her eyes. "If you must know. I know you've been giving Joker those guns he's got! TYGER guard standard! Quite high in the military, navy and all that what not. So why are you giving them to the most destructive mind in all of Arkham!?"

Strange was silent.

Conundrum grinned. "Answer: You want to start a war! A very big gang war. Such a war, in such a small space would surly kill off a lot of inmates. A lot of problems, wouldn't you say?"

Strange narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know this?!" he demanded.

Conundrum giggled. "That's for me to know and for you to, well, not to."

"Where is the Riddler?!" hissed Strange.

"You are so determined to find him aren't you? He hasn't told me what he said to you, YET! But he will." said Conundrum grinning.

Strange got up and turned to the guard. "Take her back to her cell."

The guard nodded and got up to take Emily away.

"One last thing Conundrum. When I find your Uncle, I will be the one who preforms the…. well someone as clever as you should know what it is. I don't need to tell you." said Strange a cruel smile on his face.

Conundrum went wide eyed. "No! No! I won't let you!" she shouted.

"Take her away." said Strange.

The guard nodded and dragged Conundrum away.

"You're very quiet today, Emily. Is something wrong?" asked Strange mockingly.

Conundrum narrowed her eyes. "You think you're being so smart, don't? Well, guess what Hugo, you're not!"

"Emily. There's no need for that tone." said Hugo smiling.

"There's every need for it!" yelled Conundrum.

"Now, now. You don't need to rase your voice. I only wish to talk to you, like normal sane people." said Strange.

"I am sane! Unlike you!" snapped Conundrum.

Strange gripped his chair. "I am not insane."

"Says you! You're nuts! A mad man! You do the most inhumane things I've ever seen! And I've been to the Joker's funhouse!" yelled Conundrum.

Strange stood up. "I am not insane!" he shouted.

Conundrum chuckled. "So that's your trigger? I did wonder. Well, time for me to go." and with that she unlocked her cuffs and jumped out of her chair.

"See Ya' Hugo!" she said with a little salute. "And I know you still have questions for me but do you know what? Life's full of questions, through, naturally I prefer to think of them as riddles!" and with that she left.

Robin held the tapes in his hands. "Bruce, I've found some tapes here that I think you should listen to."

With that he grappled up and glided out of Arkham city.

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4 Quinzel: James

Laughter or Slaughter?

"Professor, we have the prisoner you requested." said a guard.

Strange smiled. "Bring him in."

The guards dragged the prisoner in and cuffed his feet and his hands to the chair.

"Really Hugo? Is all this chaining needed?" asked the prisoner smiling.

"Yes Master Quinzel it is." said Strange.

J'J, shifted in his seat. "I don't think it is." he said grinning.

"You killed 5 people with a screwdriver." said Strange. "Why?"

J'J laughed. "Well, they annoyed me. But do you know what? After the screwdriver episode, they didn't annoy me again."

Strange stared at the boy. Stunned at how someone so young, could be so evil. "Your name is James Quinzel. Am I correct?"

The boy grinned. "That's my name Doc' don't wear it out!"

"Why do you kill people?" asked Hugo.

"For entertainment. Do you know how much fun it is to smash someone's brains in?" said J'J grinning like a mad man. Which he was.

"No. Why would I?" asked Strange.

J'J sighed. "It was a rhetorical question, genius. Not that you'd know what they are."

"And why's that?" asked Strange.

"Because all of your questions you want me to answer." said J'J grinning.

Strange sighed. "Your mother is very protective over you, isn't she?"

J'J sighed. "Over protective, if Ya' ask me. Oh wait a minute, you are asking me!" he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Not even Batman knows you exist." said Hugo.

"I guess that is a good thing. No flying rodents on my trail. But it does get rather boaring." said J'J.

"Who is your Father?" asked Hugo.

J'J smiled. "You'd love to know that wouldn't you Hugo? But I'm afraid it's not time yet. Maybe next session." and with that the guards came and took him away.

"Say, Hugo, do you want to hear a joke?" asked J'J as he was again, cuffed to the seat.

"No, James I do not." said Hugo.

"Aww, come on. It's a good one! There was these two guys in an insane asylum and one says to the other-"

"I said no James!" snapped Strange.

"You call that a punch line? I wasn't even finished. In fact I hadn't even gotten to the punch line!" cried J'J.

"I don't care. I'm not here to listen to your… bad jokes." said Strange, watching with some amusement J'J's eye twitch.

"They're not bad, Strange, they're just a little bit…. unique." said J'J smiling.

Strange sighed. "Let's talk about your relationship with Jester."

"Relationship?! Hugo, I don't know were you got that from! I am not in a relationship with Jester. I don't like her like that. She's a good friend and nice to have around when you want to have a laugh and smash a few people's brains in. But she is nothing else to me." said J'J.

"Are you sure?" asked Hugo.

"Yes. Besides, she's not my type." said J'J grinning.

"Who is your type, then?" asked Hugo.

"My type? Well, I'm not going to tell you, incase you go and hurt them." said J'J.

"So you like someone? Interesting. What do you think of Whisper?" asked Hugo.

"Whisper? Oh the guy that works for Hush. Yeah he's alright. One of my only friends. He's older then me, like, but I get on with him real well. I heard he likes that new girl working for Puzzler. Oh what's her name….? OH that's it! Crossword. I like her. She's real nice." said J'J smiling.

Strange made a mental note to find Crossword and Whisper and have a few sessions with them.

"Who is your Father?" asked Strange.

J'J grinned. "Sorry. I'm not going to tell you. YET!"

Then the guards came and took him away.

"Who is your Father James?" asked Hugo as they chained him to the chair.

J'J giggled. "I'm afraid to say I can't tell you at the moment."

"I demand that you tell me who he is! Now!" shouted Strange.

"Wouldn't you just like that? Sorry I can't tell you at the mo- Scratch that. I'm not sorry at all." said J'J as he burst out laughing.

"You had better start telling me what you know or else!" hissed Strange.

J'J laughed. "Please. Is that meant to scare me? You really need lessons on how to scare people, Hugo. You're terrible at it."

"Your rogue name. Why is it J'J? asked Strange.

J'J grinned. "Well do you know what it stands for?"

"No. I wouldn't be asking if I knew." said Strange.

J'J chuckled. "Great cause' neither do I."

"You don't know what your name stands for?" asked Strange.

"Nope. My mum picked it you see. So I don't know what it means." said J'J smiling.

Strange frowned. "Why is your mum so protective over you?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask her one time." said J'J smiling.

Hugo sighed. "It's time for you to go. Guard."

"Guard bring James in now." said Hugo.

No answer.

"Guard?"

"Sorry Hugo, but the guards are a little bit tied up at the moment." said J'J as he walked into the office holding a stapler.

It was covered in blood.

"What are you doing James?" asked Hugo.

"Me? I'm escaping. But I thought I'd just stop by and have a small chat with you before I go." said J'J grinning.

"You won't make it out." said Strange.

"Yes I will. You haven't seen my full potential yet Strange." said J'J grinning an insane grin.

"What are you here to talk to me about?" asked Hugo.

"Well, I was here to tell you what J'J means and who my Father is. But if you don't want to know-"

"Who is your Father?!" cried Strange.

J'J chuckled. "Now, now. Patients Hugo." he said as he walked to the door.

"James!" shouted Strange.

"J'J means Joker Junior. I think that should tell you who my Father is. Don't you?" and with that he left.

Oracle stiffened at the last sentence. "Bruce. We have a problem."

THE END.


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown

Whispered truths.

"We've found the prisoner you wanted Professor and his little girl friend. They're both in their cells. Who do you want us to bring up to you first?" asked the guard.

"Bring Whisper up now." said Strange with a cruel smile.

The guard nodded and walked off.

Hugo smiled to himself. They had finally managed to capture two of the most dangerous teenagers out there and he was going to have a lot of fun breaking their minds.

Strange was snapped out of his thoughts, as the sound of struggling came from the corridor outside his office.

The door was flung open as two TYGER guards struggled with a boy who was screaming and kicking.

They strapped him to the chair and left the room

Strange smiled. "Hello, Whisper. My name is Professor Hugo Strange."

Whisper glared at him. "I know who you are! Now what is this about?!" he yelled.

Strange chuckled. "My oh my. You have a little temper about you, don't you Whisper?"

"That's one of my more positive traits!" snapped Whisper.

Strange smiled. "Aggressive aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?" hissed Whisper.

"Whisper, why have you chosen to work for Hush?" asked Strange.

"He understood me." said Whisper.

"Does he know your real name?" asked Hugo.

"I'm not going to answer that question, because I don't know if he knows my real name or not." said Whisper.

"What is your real name?" asked Strange.

"I'm not going to tell you." said Whisper.

"Must I hurt Crossword for you to do so?" asked Strange.

Whisper thrashed about in his seat. "If you hurt her Strange! I will kill you!"

"Are you willing to talk now?" asked Strange smiling.

Whisper sighed. "I would tell you my real name. If I knew what it was."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what your name is?"

Whisper shook his head.

"Interesting. We'll talk again tomorrow. Guards."

"I see the guards didn't have as much trouble bringing you up today, like they did yesterday." said Strange smiling.

Whisper glared at him. "You're a real pice of work Strange. You do know that write?"

Strange chuckled. "Why yes, Whisper, I do. It has been mentioned to me many times."

"I wonder why?" muttered Whisper.

"What was that?" asked Hugo.

Whisper raised an eyebrow. "Did I say anything?"

"Yes you did." said Strange.

"Are you sure I did, Professor Strange?" asked Whisper.

"Stop playing games with me Whisper. I know you said something now what was it?" snapped Strange.

"Doesn't matter Hugo. But it's not nice to have your mind messed with is it?" said Whisper.

"What was that all about, Whisper?" hissed Strange.

"It was to prove a point. I thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine. Not so nice is it?" hissed Whisper.

"We're done for today." said Strange as he nodded to the guard to take Whisper away.

"Hello Whisper. I have a few questions for you today." said Strange.

"Don't you always have questions for me?" hissed Whisper as he was strapped to the chair again.

Strange chuckled. "These questions are slightly different. In our first session, I threatened Crossword and you got very protective over her. Why is that?"

"I'm not telling you." hissed Whisper.

"Why not?" asked Strange still smiling.

Whisper was silent.

"Come, come Whisper we haven't got all day." said Strange smiling.

Whisper narrowed his eyes. "I have nothing to say to you. Now let me go and no one will get hurt."

"You are strapped to that chair so it is impossible for you to escape." said Strange.

"Nothing is impossible, Strange!" cried Whisper as he lifted his un-strapped hands up. "See?"

Strange narrowed his eyes. "You won't be able to escape."

"Yes I will. It has been a pleasure Strange." and with that Whisper left.

Batman sat in the bat cave listening to the tape. When it had finished he had one thought on his mind. Who is Whisper.

THE END.


	6. Chapter 6 Terry: Enigma

Crossed words caught on tape.

"Professor Strange, we have the prisoner." said the guard.

"Good. Bring her in." said Strange.

The guard nodded and brought in a very calm looking girl. He strapped her to the seat and left.

"So. You are the girl calling herself Crossword? You look different to how I expected you to." said Strange.

"How did you expect me to look Strange? Like a giant crossword puzzle? Please, I have better dress sense then that. As you can see by my outfit." said Crossword.

"I know who you are." said Strange.

"Really? I don't think you do." said Crossword grinning.

"I do Enigma Terry. I always knew it was you." said Hugo. "Just like I know that the Puzzler is your mother Mist Terry."

Crossword grinned. "If you know who we are, then why haven't you had us arrested?"

"I haven't had the time. Plus you and your mother are very good at keeping out of trouble with the police." said Hugo.

"And your TYGER guards." added Crossword.

"You were not so lucky this time, though, were you?" said Strange smiling.

Crossword burst out laughing. "Please, Hugo. I wanted to be caught. It would give me some one on one time with you."

Strange raised an eyebrow. "You are the first prisoner who wanted to be caught. Why are you so desperate to talk to me?"

"I heard you have been bothering my Mum and her patients plus my Fa- friends." said Crossword correcting herself.

"Who is this friend of yours?" asked Hugo.

"Whisper." answered Crossword, very quickly.

"I thought you wouldn't lie, Enigma. Especially when I consider who your Father might be." said Strange with an amused smirk on his face.

Crossword smiled. "Oh and who do you think my Father is?"

"The Riddler. I know Mist is still in love with him. I do find it funny how she could love someone, who's own love doesn't go further then his own reflection, for so long. Considering your age, your Mother must of been about 17, 18 years old. So young." said Strange.

He smiled when he saw Crossword go stiff at the fact that he had just worked out who her Father is.

"I will talk to you tomorrow." said Strange as he nodded to the guard, who took Crossword away.

"Hello again, Enigma. That is a very unusual name." said Strange.

Crossword smiled. "It's a pain to find key rings with my name on."

Strange narrowed his eyes. "You are quite full of yourself aren't you?"

Crossword grinned. "What was your first clue?"

Strange sighed. Crossword was very much like her mother. A very strong and determined woman, who didn't get pushed around easily.

"Enigma Terry. Your mother most have loved puzzles from an early age since she named you that."

"Yes she did love puzzles when she was younger. Heck she loves them now." said Crossword.

"Where is your Father?" asked Strange.

Crossword smiled and hissed. "Like I'm gonna' tell you."

Strange narrowed his eyes. "Guard take Crossword back to her cell."

The next day.

"Professor Strange! Crossword has escaped!" shouted a guard.

Just then the power went down.

"She's in the main power generater. Go and get her!" shouted Hugo.

The guard got up and ran away.

Just then Strange's computer turned on and reviled Crossword grinning.

"Are you having a little lighting trouble?" asked Crossword in a mocking tone.

"Crossword." hissed Strange.

"Were you expecting maybe Two Face?" asked Crossword smiling.

"You won't escape! Escape is impossible!" shouted Strange.

"I don't wanna' escape Arkham City, Strange! I'm having way to much fun here." said Crossword grinning.

"You will pay for this Crossword!" shouted Strange.

Crossword laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Tell the story while I'm walking away."

Strange narrowed his eyes. "You won't get away with this." he hissed.

Crossword laughed. "I already have." then she cut the transmission and Strange didn't see her again.

Puzzler stood on the roof top waiting for Crossword.

"I got them!" cried Crossword as she jumped onto the roof.

Puzzler smiled. "Now Strange can't use these against us." she said as she put the tapes away in her bag.

THE END.


	7. Chapter 7 Turner: Sasha

Heart of Sorrow.

Hugo Strange sat in his chair waiting for his next patient to arrive.

"Professor Strange. We have the prisoner you requested." said the guard.

Strange nodded. "Bring her in."

The guard walked out and brought in a young girl with dark blue hair with light blue streaks in it.

"Hello, Sasha. My name is Hugo Strange. I must admit, it was quite hard to find you." said Hugo.

Sasha sighed. "What do you want Strange?"

"I wish to talk to you Sasha." said Strange.

"Okay, well first things first. My name isn't Sasha, well not any more it isn't, my name is Sorrow. We clear?" said Sorrow.

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Now, why did you call yourself Sorrow?"

"I liked the name and it represented me." said Sorrow.

"An exact opposite to your sister, Jessica. Tell me, have you talked to her recently?" asked Hugo.

Sorrow gripped her seat. "No. Why would I talk to that little brat!?"

"You don't like your sister do you?" said Strange.

"What was your first clue?" hissed Sorrow.

"Why is that? Why do you hate her so much?" asked Strange.

"That's none of you business! Besides it's a private matter." snapped Sorrow.

"It must of been quite a big thing for it to have split you two completely. What was it?" asked Hugo.

"It's a family matter Strange. The only private matters are family matters. Clear?" hissed Sorrow.

"Was it something to do with Black Mask?" asked Strange.

Sorrow narrowed her eyes. "What part of 'private' aren't you getting?" she snapped. "I don't want to talk about it and quite frankly, it's none of your business! So leave it alone!"

Strange chuckled. "You two are so different and yet so similar. You're twins aren't you?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't say we are twins any more, would you?" asked Sorrow.

"Ahh, yes. The chemicals that Jessica fell into saw to that didn't they? Did you push her in?" asked Strange smiling.

Sorrow smiled. "No. But if I ever got the chance to do it, I would do." the she started laughing.

Strange sighed. "Take her back to her cell."

The guard came and picked Sorrow up and dragged her away.

"Hello Sorrow, how are you today?" asked Strange.

"Why so formal Strange? I thought you didn't have any respect for your patients?" hissed Sorrow.

"Sorrow I would like to talk to you about your obsession with masks." said Strange.

Sorrow's eyes lit up and the mere mention of the word masks.

"Why do you like them so much?" asked Hugo.

Sorrow smiled. "Masks hide the truth. I like that. Everyone wears a mask, Hugo, did you know that?"

Strange raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone wears masks Hugo. They all wear them to hide something. Something they don't want discovered about themselves. You think you know somebody but you don't. You only know the mask, the thing people put on show to hide their weakness or a secret that can't be discovered."

"Do they really? Care to explain further?" asked Hugo.

Sorrow smiled. "Gladly. The Scarecrow, for example, wears a mask, not just to scare others, but to hide the truth. That the only person that is truly, the most frightened, is him. He is frightened of not being feared of being weak. That is why he wears the mask. It gives him a sense of power and makes others afraid of him. The Riddler is another criminal that is a good example of wearing masks. He wears a mask of confidence and superiority. When he is actually the most insecure person, you're ever going to meet. He doesn't have any confidence in himself, so hides it with over confidence. My sister. Wears a mask of fun and happiness, when she is the saddest person in the room. But she can't let anybody, including herself, know that. So she hides it with fun and laughter." Sorrow paused and looked at the ground. "We all wear masks, to hide the truth. The only person who doesn't hide himself, well at least whenever I see him. Is Batman. The face I see is his real face."

Strange smiled. "Tell me, then Sorrow. If we all wear masks to hide something. To hide the truth. What are you hiding behind yours?"

Sorrow grinned. "Figure it out yourself Professor. Besides, you wear a mask of sanity. You are actually one of the most insane people I've ever met."

Strange slammed his hands down on the desk. "I am not insane."

Sorrow smirked. "Tell me Professor, how many times have you said that this month?"

Strange narrowed his eyes. "Take her away."

"Tell me something, Sorrow. Why did you join up with Black Mask?" asked Strange.

"Because he wears a mask genius." said Sorrow.

"I see. There is no other reason?" asked Strange.

Sorrow grinned. "Well, there is that fact that he hates my sister and wants her dead. Something I can relate to."

"What happened between you two?" asked Strange.

"Like I said Strange. I'm not going to tell you." snapped Sorrow.

"Then I have no use for you." said Strange. "Guard take Sorrow to Arkham City. I'm done with her."

The guard walked over and unchained Sorrow.

Sorrow glared at Strange. "I'll get my own back on you Strange! Mark my words."

Jester sat in her room listening to her sister's tapes. Slowly she got up and pressed stop on the recorder.

"Oh Sasha. What happened to you?" was all she could really say.

THE END.


End file.
